Un matin de pluie
by lihiel
Summary: OS Shonen ai, humour. Il y a des matins où on ferait mieux de rester couché...


titre : Un matin de pluie...

disclaimer : ça faisait longtemps... pas à moi

genre : shonen-ai, UA, ...

note : et oui, je me suis forcée, et me revoilà. ça vaut ce que ça vaut, ça ne fera certainement pas partie de mes fics préférées. A vous de juger

résumé : Y'a des matins comme ça, où on ferait mieux de rester sous la couette...

**Un matin de pluie…**

Il y a des jours, où on ferait mieux de rester couché. C'est une phrase assez clichée, je vous l'accorde, et pourtant, aujourd'hui en fait partie, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous réveiller un matin et d'avoir la sensation que les événements, aussi matinaux soient-ils, vous échappaient déjà bien trop à votre goût ?

Moi si. Et ce matin en faisait partie.

Je me suis réveillé les fesses à l'air. Et Dieu sait que je déteste ça. Il est vrai que si je mettais un caleçon, ça n'arriverait pas, certes. Mais je déteste être engoncé dans des bouts de tissus. Je suis déjà obligé de porté un costard trois pièce tout au long de la journée, alors si en plus je ne peux pas aérer mes pauvres petites fesses pendant la nuit… où va le monde.

Bref, je me suis réveillé les fesses à l'air. Et du coup, elles étaient toutes froides. Mais moi j'ai une santé fragile. J'avais froid, ça allait pas, je me suis mal réveillé.

Et quand on sait que le réveil est le moment crucial qui va déterminer le déroulement de notre journée… rien que là j'aurais du avoir la puce à l'oreille et me remonter la couette jusqu'au nez et ne plus bouger.

Mais non, je me suis levé. Direction la douche.

Oui, mais voilà. J'habite dans un appartement, dans un vieil immeuble, et devinez quoi. Tout à fait! La réserve d'eau chaude est commune aux quatre appartements de l'immeuble. Vous avez devinez la suite ?

Oui… Une douche à l'eau froide. Nous dirons que ça réveille et que c'est bon pour entretenir le tonus de ma peau de nouveau-né, lavée au mixa-bébé pour qu'elle reste douce comme au premier jour.

Sur ce, le petit déjeuner se déroule à peut près bien, je ne fais pas de tâche, tout du moins pas de tâche apparente sur mon beau torse non velu. Vous croyiez tout de même pas que je m'habillais avant de déjeuner, je suis pas suicidaire des chemises et je n'ai pas non plus la bourse de Rothschild pour me payer une nouvelle garde robe tous les jours.

Après ce moment de grève de la poisse, je m'en vais revêtir mon superbe ensemble trois pièces noir, comme tous les autres qu'il y a dans mon armoire, pour enfin me rendre au boulot.

Je sors de l'immeuble … bling ! je fou le pied dans une grosse flaque d'eau qui n'avait pas trouvé meilleur endroit pour élire momentanément domicile, que sous le pas de la porte de mon immeuble.

Ce n'est que de l'eau. Restons zen et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Arrivé au boulot sans autres encombres majeures, où tout du moins les mêmes que d'habitudes, le train pas très à l'heure, le métro sur-bondé ( oui, oui, pas seulement bondé) les talons aiguilles plantés dans les orteils, et j'en passe des bien meilleurs.

Vous savez, dans chaque entreprise, avant de commencé le boulot, vous aller chercher le café de la machine à café, vous savez, celui qui est complètement dégueu. Oui, parce que vous savez faire du café, vous en avez de l'excellent à la maison, mais vous préférez boire l'abominable jus de chaussettes du bureau à 9h15 pétantes, alors que le boulot est censé commencer à 9h. Oui, lui, il est censé commencer à 9h, il n'a jamais été spécifié qu'il devait vous attendre pour commencer.

Bref, ce matin, machine à café est en panne. elle n'est jamais en panne, mais aujourd'hui, elle a du décider de faire grève. En tout cas, pas de café à la chaussette, rien ne va plus.

On fait semblant de travailler jusqu'à environ 10h où la pause clope devient de rigueur.

Mais voilà qu'il pleut.

Alors avec cette nouvelle loi anti-clopage qui dit qu'on doit sortir pour fumer notre cancerocette. Les gens sont non fumeurs les jours de mauvais temps.

Sauf moi, bien évidemment.

Armé de mon parapluie dans une main, de mon paquet de clope dans l'autre, et de mon plus beau sourire au cas où… je sors fier de moi à la conquête de la clope perdue.

Et vlan ! Pas eu le temps d'ouvrir le parapluie, toute la flotte dans la gueule. Je m'étais débarbouillé le visage pourtant ce matin.

Mais même trempé, par principe, et pour pas passer pour un neuneu avec mon parapluie fermé à bout de bras alors qu'il tombe des cordes, je l'ouvre.

Je pense fermement par contre, que l'intelligence n'est pas au rendez vous pendant les jours pourris.

Parce que vous avez déjà essayé d'allumer une cigarette quand il pleut, qu'il y a du vent, et que vous tenez un parapluie dans une de vos mains ?

Moi si.

Pas évident, en effet.

J'allais perdre patience quand une main s'approche de la tigette fièrement dressée dans ma bouche, elle devait d'ailleurs être la seule à être fière à mon avis.

Cette main avait un briquet, qui lui avait une flamme, et qui lui, put allumer ma garette.

Cette main avait aussi un prolongement, jusqu'à un jeune homme. Qui, lui, avait une présentation impeccable, un élégant parapluie noir, bien large, qui vous abrite les deux épaules, pas comme le miens qui s'envole au premier coup de vent et qui fini finalement moins mouillé que moi, alors que je suis censé être en dessous.

Ce jeune homme, il avait aussi un sourire charmant, une élégance raffinée, une posture imposante mais en même temps, il paraissait doux et fragile.

Vous avez donc tous compris que si la foudre avait été au rendez vous, elle me serait tombé sur la tête.

Sans même attendre mon merci, il ferme son parapluie, rentre dans l'immeuble qui loge nos bureaux, et disparait en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Et moi je reste comme un con, sur mon trottoir, mon parapluie au vent, mes cheveux trempé, mon pantalon éclaboussé et ma clope à moitié éteinte.

11h, réunion de je ne sais plus quoi dans la salle de réunion, enfin un truc logique tenez.

Grand tableau blanc, gros mot inscrit dessus : « Restructuration ».

Et merde, le gars arrive, et se poste à la place du boss, vous savez, devant la chaise qu'il y a au bout de la grande table ovale, parce que les coins ça créer des démarcations alors qu'en ovale, on a une place censée être égale, mais la place du boss, reste la place du boss.

Et merde bis, j'avais oublié qu'on avait été rachetés. C'est pas que je m'intéresse pas à mon job, c'est juste que le temps que j'ai un job, je m'intéresse pas à la vie privée de l'entreprise, ça me convainc qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à la mienne.

Il se présente. Heero Yuy de son petit nom. Il a un regard strict. Une voix strict. Je me demande ce qu'il doit bien avoir d'autre de strict.

Il y va pas par quatre chemins, il est là pour un but précis : virer des gens pour que la boite puisse enfin peut-être un jour faire un gros chiffre d'affaire.

Moi je dis, il ferait mieux de tout raser, plutôt que de perdre son temps.

Et s'il pouvait nous laisser nos salaires ça m'irait encore mieux.

Il se met donc à énoncer la liste des personnes licenciées économiquement comme ils disent dans leur langage. Pour moi on est à la rue, point.

Et comme si ma journée n'avait pas assez mal commencé, j'entends mon nom. Mr Maxwell. Putain, y'a qu'un seul Maxwell dans l'équipe. A moins qu'il parle des cafés Maxwell, mais la machine à café elle est en grève, et puis elle fonctionne avec les dosettes de Georges Clooney.

Il a fini, il sort de la salle. Ça s'était du prompt, du concret, ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Je rassemble mes affaires, c'est-à-dire : mon parapluie, mon portefeuille et mon paquet de clopes. Faut pas croire, ce n'est pas comme dans les films américains, je n'ai pas ma grosse boite en carton avec tous mes cadres photos et mon agrafeuse préférée.

Je sors, et avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir mon parapluie, une grosse voiture noire - le genre de voiture qui dit tout de suite que le gars mange son petit suisse avec une cuillère en or - passe à toute allure, ou du moins assez vite pour propulser l'eau d'une autre flaque d'eau ( même si je soupçonne celle de devant ma porte, d'avoir migrer) sur mon beau costume qui va finir par devenir à toute épreuve.

Je lève la tête, je suie la voiture des yeux, et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir la tête du conducteur. SA tête.

Même pas la peine d'ouvrir le parapluie, je vais jusqu'au métro, je m'engouffre dans l'entrée, direction chez moi.

Rentré, je retire mes chaussures et toutes mes fringues trempés, je me glisse sous une douche bien chaude avant de retourner dans mon lit.

Et là, que vois je ?

IL est là, à m'attendre, sous la couette, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Et il me sort : « Comme ça, tu te plaindras plus de devoir aller bosser. »

Quand je vous dis qu'il y a des jours, où on devrait rester couché. Ne serait ce que pour atteindre le retour impatiemment de son homme à soit.

FIN

_j'abdique, j'avoue, je me résigne à le dire : il fut de rare fois où j'ai écrit un torchon pareil._

_Je ferais peut être mieux un autre jour_

_Si l'envie vous prend, vous savez où cliquez pour me dire ce que ça vous a inspiré :)_


End file.
